yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 35: Rise of the Phoenix part 1
SukiiChan: ~Amai was covered in sweat as she did her last push up. She grunted as she plopped down on the cool and wet floor of the laboratory. She heaved heavily and her hair was matted against her face and was pushed up by her breaths. Her upper body held an intense burning sensation as they laid upon the floor feeling like wet noodles. She forced herself to sit up with her wobbly arms not before a few stumbles. She eventually was up right as she looked at Craig, who still was silent, she was worried slightly being that he was so quiet. She couldn't determine if he was asleep for all she saw was the back of his head. She shook her small baby and partly mechanical face, "I am sure he is fine.... I have to get myself better for the sake of my family... this crush I have on him is secondary on my list." She spoke softly as she then crossed her legs and she took a deep breath. She flipped her long black hair from her light brown eyes as she took a deep breath. The fluorescent lights of the lab shined upon her face. She then crossed her legs and gently tossed her hair from her eyes and have Craig one more glance before she took a another breath. She knew what she had to do. She realized that in order to be the best she had to learn from the best. She had slipped on her training of ninjutsu. She closed off the outer and physical world. She took a deep breath once again. She searched within herself; she felt her oji-sama's presence as she searched. She saw the flashbacks of her younger self training with him. This bright a smile to her lips she could feel him coming closer and closer to her. "Amai, my little lotus, you have finally seeked my help." His voice sounded softly within her ears and it melted her heart. All the pinned up emotions started to flow from her like a never ending waterfall. Her face was tear streaked and puffy. She felt her physical body become distant as she focused and suddenly she was in her grandfather`s dojo. The Sun was high and the birds chirpped. Amai stood as she looked down she was wearing her trainers uniform that consisted of black kung fu pants that tightened at the ankle and she wore her indoor socks with her kung fu shirt that was complimented by her fresh brown belt that was securely and properly around her waist. She gasped in wonder as she turned around, her black hair tired into a neat pony tail. As as she did, she was him standing there as tall as a mountain, his silver hair tied into a ponytail and his face was bright as he looked at her.~ SukiiChan: ~He looked proudly at his granddaughter despite the fact that he could feel her immense guilt and disgrace feelings building up in her. He walked towards Amai, who had hung her head in shame; her black bang that had escaped the tight grasp of her hair tie hung over her face like a small veil. He walked to her his long sides had him within arms reach almost instantly. He gently placed his hand on her chin and pushed it up to reveal her face. "Ah, my Amai, you have grown much. I was hoping you would find me again." Ishi Yoake said with a bright smile. He stood tall over her and his blue eyes flashed in the sun. She gave him a smile as she bowed to him. "Now, I have seen that you have been defeated? But was saved by a young man and more you seek strength." Ishi spoke softly but firmly. He saw Amai's face twist in shame but he simply smiled at her. "Dear, defeat is a part of life. We learn from our losses." He said before placing a kiss upon her head. He took a step back and looked at her. " Now we shall begin your training... this mental state was achieved due to your locked energy known as chakra. I was able to into your chakra being that we have some what if the same chakra structure." He walked around her, " your ninjutsu proves to be lower than were it truly can be... I will make you a master of this art in 5 months which in the physical world is little less than a week." He looked at his granddaughter; his face straight "let's begin shall we?" She nodded at him~ SukiiChan: ~Amai looked at him as she bowed to her grandfather and present master. He was everything that she had remembered him to be before his passing. Amai followed him outside the dojo showing the training area where they had spent many hours training with each other and was gonna spend more time here. They stopped by a pond. She stood by the water as her grandfather reached behind him and his hand showed a thin sheet of paper. Amai looked at him with her brown eyes filed with curiosity, " What is this?" She asked her voice melodious. She smiled at him as his familiar warm educator side spilled out from him. " This paper is enriched with chakra- Amai searched her mind for this term, "Chakra is that energy that combines physical and mental energies which are strengthen by physical training and meditation. Then this energy is concentrated into a chakra nature by using hand signs." She was surprised by how much she recalled from her last training session with him. She was rewarded with his bright smile that filed her with pride in herself that just made her stronger. She felt so much better; her head was clear and her body was strong and light she felt that she could do this. "Well yes, that is correct this paper will tell me of your two natural chakra natures, most practicers of this has two elements and as you advance you will be able to create more jutsu from other natures but they will never be more advanced than these 2 natures." He said as he passed her the paper. Amai looked at him worryingly, she was worried that she would be able to effect the paper since her chakra had never been exercised really. She reached for the paper and she winced as she touched the paper... but nothing happened. She looked at him for a second, her grandpa held his gentle smile. "Amai focus on the paper, connect with the paper." She nodded as she looked at the paper and focused in on the paper. Her light brown eyes fixed on the paper so hard that they could burn holes into it. She then began to feel a slight wind shift through her and suddenly a wind blade sliced through the paper slicing it in half. It rushed towards grandpa who smiled and simply grabbed it and it dissipated. She laughed is amazement she could feel this chakra flow with in her body it was amazing. She felt water at her palms; she gasped as she looked at her hands as the paper began soggy and water dripped from the sliced edges. "PERFECT! You have the natural talents of wind and water elements the name of elements are Katon which means fire, Suiton for water, Doton for earth, Futon for wind. These are merely basic elements these elements can combined into stronger elements like water and fire creates a boiling style." He smiled as he grabbed the paper and put it away. Amai grinned as she felt more intact with her body.~ Category:Ark 13